


do you wanna touch me there?

by jihans_sunflower



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Joshua is their baby boy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oppa Kink, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some angst, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Yoon Jeonghan, a disgusting amount of pet names are used, because Joshua is insecure, but it ends v happy, i sort of favored jihan within this bc i cant help myself oops, only slightly though, pure filth, virgin!joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihans_sunflower/pseuds/jihans_sunflower
Summary: Joshua feels insecure about the fact that he's constantly seen as being so innocent, never getting invited to join in on any of the group's sexual escapades. Little did he know that all it took was a little liquid courage to change that.aka Jihancheol get drunk and have a threesome





	do you wanna touch me there?

It's not that Joshua has actively chosen to still be a virgin at twenty-two. It just sort of happened that way. 

He wasn't exactly popular in high school, and therefor didn't have many options as far as hookups went. He had a couple little flings that didn't last very long, ending before anything of a sexual nature could take place. 

Immediately after high school he got scouted, moved to Korea, and started training. After that it was all work and no play. 

He's almost positive none of the others had any hookups during that time either, because it was pretty much impossible - especially after they debuted and people knew who they were.

It's not like he knew anybody in Korea, anyway. Plus, he was not one to hook up with a fan either, it was far too risky. Most of their fans were also underage or not of the male gender.

So here he is, twenty-two and a virgin. 

Here he is, wondering how he ended up such an absolute loser, because he's pretty sure nobody else is still a virgin at his age. 

He knows none of the other boys are, at least. How? Because they are all getting plenty enough action with each other. 

It's not that he minds. It was sort of bound to happen sooner or later, considering they all had to release their sexual tension somehow. 

He's more bitter than anything else because it seems like everybody is getting some except for him. He's pretty sure even Chan has, at this point.

He's not bold enough to just blatantly come on to one of his bandmates. He couldn't. He doesn't even know what he's doing when it comes to sex. The thought of even trying anything makes him feel anxiety. 

He thought maybe eventually someone would approach him for a hookup, but so far there's been nothing. Not even Jeonghan, who's opted for hooking up with Seungcheol instead. 

So maybe he's a little jealous. Just a little. 

**\-----**

"Guys, let's drink!" Jeonghan shouts happily. 

"Lower your voice, we're going to get complaints." Seungcheol reprimands from beside him, looking around the hall to see if any people are nearby.

"You're no fun." Jeonghan says back matter of factly. Joshua just laughs, used to the antics of his best friends. 

"How would we even get alcohol?" Seungcheol questions.  

"Ah, you underestimate me Cheollie." Jeonghan says, with a smirk. "I always come prepared." 

"You're ridiculous." Seungcheol responds, though he's wearing a fond smile on his face, always so smitten with the younger boy. 

"Should we really be influencing Joshua like this?" Seungcheol asks with a grin, as Jeonghan unlocks the door to their shared room. "Our innocent little church boy." 

Joshua frowns at that. "Hey." He says, in an offended tone, causing Jeonghan to laugh.

He knows they're kidding but their teasing does carry some weight. 

He gets it. He was raised in church his whole life. Hell, he was convinced having pre-marital sex was the worst thing you could possibly do until he was like fifteen. He has turned into a meme for once saying, "Drink water, not alcohol." 

He isn't as experienced as all the others, growing up very sheltered. He can acknowledge that.

But he hates how being so innocent makes him feel so excluded from the others sometimes, like he can't 'hang' so to speak. 

He's always the butt of jokes like this one. He knows they don't realize it hurts, but it does.

"Have you ever actually gotten drunk, Joshua?" Seungcheol asks, once they're finally inside, Jeonghan fishing through one of his suitcases for alcohol he snuck onto the plane. 

"Psh." Joshua scoffs. "Of course I have." 

He totally hasn't. But they don't have to know that.

Jeonghan emerges with a stack of red solo cups and a bottle of Jack Daniels, and it doesn't take long for all three of them have some alcohol in their systems.

Joshua winces as the first sip goes down, but the whiskey doesn't taste half bad, and he goes through his cup quite quickly. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are on their second cups, only tipsy at this point, but Joshua - well, he's kind of far gone. 

He didn't know one cup would affect him so much and before he knows it his body is acting on its own accord, and he's ended up straddling Jeonghan's lap on the queen sized bed. 

He really shouldn't be doing this, especially considering Seungcheol is right there beside them, but yet - here he is. 

"Well, hello there." Jeonghan says, with a smirk. 

"Jeonghan, I feel good~" Joshua hums out, and Seungcheol laughs next to Jeonghan, not seeming to mind Joshua's position a bit. In fact, he seems perfectly content. 

"I can see that." Jeonghan responds, resting his hands on each side Joshua's hips, which ignites something in Joshua that he can't quite describe. 

"He's such a lightweight." Seungcheol voices, sounding amused. 

"I think someone lied about having drank before." Jeonghan says, with a little tease in his tone, but wearing an affectionate smile. 

"Maybe..." Joshua says coyly, causing them both to giggle.

Right now he's too tipsy to care if they make fun of him, though. 

"He's so cute." Joshua registers Seungcheol saying, which makes him smile in satisfaction. 

"Jeonghan oppa, you're so handsome." Joshua slurs, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan's neck. He would never in a million years say this while sober but right now, he doesn't feel afraid to say what is on his mind. 

"Jeez, Joshua." Jeonghan groans as Joshua starts to lightly grind his hips down into his own.

"Woah, the alcohol made his frisky side come out." Seungcheol says, a mix of fascination and shock in his tone. 

"Joshua, stop." Jeonghan says, tightening his grip on Joshua's hips to still him.

Joshua pouts. "But why?" 

"You're drunk and I don't want you doing anything you'll regret."

"I won't regret it." Joshua says adamantly. He is drunk, but he's not any less himself. He just finally has the courage to try for what he wants. "I want you, Hannie." 

"Joshua, no." Jeonghan says, again, more firmly this time - in a way that lets Joshua know he's not playing around.

Joshua may have just felt on top of the world, but that quickly comes crashing down as the prickly feeling of rejection and embarrassment settles over him. 

Not only did he get shut down, but he got shut down in front of Seungcheol too. 

"Oh." Joshua mumbles, pushing himself off Jeonghan's lap, instantly feeling a little more sober. 

He doesn't even realize it when he starts to cry, fat tears streaming down his face as he sniffles. 

"Joshua, I-" Jeonghan begins in shock, cutting himself short, not knowing what to say. 

"Hey, Joshua, it's okay." Seungcheol says, scooting closer to the youngest. He takes Joshua into his arms as the boy cries, face wet with messy tears. 

They are both shocked, never having seen Joshua cry like this before. 

"I- I don't understand what I did wrong." Joshua stutters through his cries. 

"What do mean, love? You did nothing wrong." Seungcheol says, gently, rubbing Joshua's lower back softly - soothing circles with his thumb. 

"Why am I not good enough for any of you? Why do you all seem to want each other, but not me?" Joshua asks, and Jeonghan swears his heart breaks into a million pieces. 

He's _such_ an asshole. 

"Joshua, babe, that's not it at all." Seungcheol says, reaching to wipe Joshua's tears away, desperately wishing his bottom lip would stop quivering like that. 

"Joshua, I didn't mean to say I didn't want you." Jeonghan speaks up, voice more gentle than either of them are used to hearing, reaching over to grab Joshua's hand in his own. 

Joshua shakes his head, refusing to believe it. "You are just saying that." He says, stubbornly. 

"You've known me a long time, Shua. Since when did I ever say something that I didn't mean?" He asks. And well, he has a point there. 

"I just know that you've drank and I honestly didn't want you to do something in the heat of the moment that you would regret later. I only wanted to protect you."

"B-but how come all of you mess around and you never asked me to join?" Joshua questions, insecurely. 

"We just didn't want to scare you away." Seungcheol says. 

"Everything we've done together just kind of happened on a whim. You never approached us, and we didn't even know if you wanted to do anything with us. We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by asking you. But we were dumb. We should have talked to you." 

Jeonghan nods in agreement. 

"Wait, you guys have talked about this?" Joshua asks in confusion. 

"Of course we have." Jeonghan says from beside him, a genuine smile gracing his features. "We love you, Shua." 

Seungcheol smiles at him warmly, giving him a nod. 

"I'm sorry for crying." Joshua says, wiping the last of his tears, feeling bad for ruining the good vibes they had going before. "Maybe we should all just drink some more." 

Jeonghan shakes his head. "I think I have a better idea." He says, with a smirk. 

Before Joshua can register what is happening, he is being pulled back into his previous position on Jeonghan's lap. He lets out a little noise when Jeonghan grinds his hips up to meet his own, and he can feel Jeonghan's hardness through his sweats. 

"Do you believe that I want you now?" He whispers in Joshua's ear, his voice dropping at least an octave. 

"Oh." Joshua whimpers, letting Jeonghan continue to grind. Joshua's never felt something like this before, the sensation of another person touching him so intimately.

"You turned me on so much, baby." He says, and Joshua honestly can't believe this is real life. 

"I-I did?" He asks, trying not to moan at the pleasure Jeonghan is making him feel. 

"Mhm." Jeonghan hums back with a smirk. 

Jeonghan hears a little gasp from Seungcheol who mutters a quiet, "Oh my god." However, all he can focus on fully is Jeonghan right now. 

"How far do you want to go, Shua?" Jeonghan asks, lowly. He can feel that Joshua is hard now, and he wants to know his boundaries before going any further. 

Joshua blushes. "Um, I-I'm a virgin, Hannie." He admits softly, ashamed by the confession. He hopes that doesn't turn them away. He's been a virgin long enough. 

"I thought so, baby." Jeonghan smiles sweetly. "We don't have to go all the way." 

As much as Joshua appreciates that Jeonghan is giving him the option, he doesn't need it. He wants this. 

"No." Joshua says determinedly. "I want to. Go all the way." 

"Okay, doll." Jeonghan responds, a comforting smile on his face. 

"Fuck, are we really doing this?" Seungcheol asks, sounding breathless. 

"I think we are." Jeonghan says, flashing a smirk Seungcheol's way. Joshua can't process this. He's about to have sex with two extremely hot guys who always happen to be his best friends. 

"Okay love," Jeonghan turns back to Joshua. "Can I take your clothes off?" 

Joshua takes a deep breath and nods. He's nervous as hell, but it's now or never. Plus, he trusts these boys with his life. He knows they will take care of him. 

Jeonghan reaches forward, pulling on the hem of Joshua's cotton t-shirt. Joshua gets the memo and lifts his arms up for Jeonghan to take it off. He blushes, feeling entirely too exposed, but tries to focus on Jeonghan in front of him rather than his own nerves. 

"Beautiful." Seungcheol says from close by, and Joshua's sure he looks like a tomato by this point. 

"He is, isn't he?" Jeonghan asks with a smile. 

"Pants now, baby." Seungcheol pipes up. 

Joshua lifts his hips up off of Jeonghan's lap to shimmy out of his sweats, kicking them accross the room somewhere. 

"That's good, baby." Jeonghan says, eyeing him up and down appreciatively, in a way that makes Joshua want to squirm. He's sure nobody has ever looked at him like that before. 

Jeonghan works to take off his own clothes, and motions for Seungcheol to do the same. They are all down to only their underwear now, but somehow Joshua feels hotter than before. 

Before he knows it, Seungcheol has scooted even closer to him, and he wastes no time at all making a move. 

He reaches down to start palming Joshua through his boxers, and that's when his first moan rips itself out of his throat, sounding strangled and whiny. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" Seungcheol asks, voice deep and husky. 

_Fuck._

Joshua doesn't answer, too caught up in the firm but gentle movements of Seungcheol's hand against him. 

Jeonghan suddenly graps his chin, forcing Joshua to look him in the eye. 

"Joshua, Seungcheol asked you a question." He says, a dominating tone taking over his voice. 

"Y-yes, it does, Cheollie." Joshua mutters out, feeling slighty embarrassed but the feeling of arousal is much stronger - and that is the feeling that takes over. 

"Okay, let's get these off of you." Seungcheol says sweetly, but firmly. He tugs at the wasteband of Joshua's boxers and Joshua blushes, but moves his hips to allow Seungcheol to slide them off. 

"Jesus." Jeonghan mutters, and Joshua wants to hide himself away but he can't. He's completely exposed now. 

"Joshua, will you lay back on the bed for me?" Jeonghan asks, although Joshua's sure it is more of a demand than an actual question. 

He does, and he's now laying in the middle of them both. 

"Why don't you spread your legs for me, baby? Show me that pretty little hole." Seungcheol voices, and Joshua is not sure how he avoids choking on his own spit. 

He bites his lip, suddenly feeling very shy. 

"C'mon, love, it's okay. We just want to see you." Jeonghan says, softly, and his gentle smile is what encourages Joshua. 

He's so glad he's doing this with them and not anybody else. 

He does spread his legs then, face going red hot. He can feel his hole twitching, now exposed to the cold air. Exposed for both of them to see. 

"Fuck." Jeonghan curses, but Joshua doesn't have the nerve to look at his face. 

Seungcheol again, wastes absolutely no time, moving his head down between Joshua's legs. 

At first Joshua thinks he's going to give him a blowjob but instead is completely caught off guard when Seungcheol's warm tongue licks a solid stripe across his hole. 

He does choke on his own spit a little then, letting out a broken moan. "O-oh my god, Seungcheol." 

Jeonghan smirks. "Feels good, doesn't it sweetie?" 

Joshua really can't form a response right now though, as Seungcheol is relentless - his tongue eagerly lapping at Joshua's tight rim - sucking and slurping with no hesitation. 

Joshua's whining at this point, actually whining, not even in control of the noises coming out of his mouth. 

"Your noises are so pretty, Shua." Jeonghan says, and if Joshua were paying more attention, he'd realize Jeonghan sounds just as wrecked as he feels.

"I'm going to work on opening you up now, baby. So you can take Jeonghan's cock. How does that sound?" Seungcheol asks. 

All Joshua can do is nod, dazed by pleasure. 

"Jeonghan, we need lube." Seungcheol reminds, causing Jeonghan to eagerly jump off the bed to go grab it. He's back within ten seconds. 

Seungcheol pops open the cap and spreads some on his fingers. 

"We're gonna start with one, Shua. You have to relax for me, okay?" He asks, softly. 

Joshua nods. "Okay." 

"Such a good boy." Jeonghan says, then. "So obedient." 

Joshua flushes but doesn't have much time to think before one of Seungcheol's lube covered fingers is prodding at his hole. 

He immediately tenses up as a natural instinct, and Seungcheol pauses. 

"Relax." He says again, softly. 

Joshua does, taking a deep breath, reminding himself to keep his muscles unclenched. 

Seungcheol is gentle but not slow in sliding his finger in all the way to the top knuckle. Joshua lets out a breathless gasp.

He's had his own fingers in himsef before, but that doesn't compare to Seungcheol's much thicker and larger ones. 

"Good, Shua?" Jeonghan asks from beside him.

"Yeah, it's good." He murmurs, a bit breathless. And it is. 

Jeonghan begins kissing down his neck and collarbones, but Joshua is more focused on the way Seungcheol begins pumping his finger in and out at a steady pace. 

"Are you ready for another?" He asks Joshua after a minute or so. Joshua nods more eagerly this time, earning a laugh from the boy above him.

He slides a second finger in and its a bit more of a stretch, but as soon as Seungcheol starts pumping his fingers again it doesn't matter. 

Joshua isn't bothering to quiten his moans anymore, though he's not sure he even could if he wanted to. 

When Seungcheol hits that spot, they all know, because Joshua lets out a high-pitched, girlish moan that rings out throughout the small hotel room. 

"Fuck, Shua. You're so pretty, baby boy." Jeonghan praises, and _wow_ , that does something to him. 

"You're so good for us, baby." Seungcheol adds, hitting that spot inside of Joshua over and over again until Joshua's legs feel like jello. 

"Another finger, please." Joshua requests, through a whine. He can feel himself getting more and more desperate for Jeonghan to just fuck him already. 

"So polite." Seungcheol says with a hum, and he complies with Joshua's request, pushing in a third finger with little resistance. 

Joshua has never felt so full before and he can't imagine what it will feel like when there's an actual cock inside. 

Seungcheol keeps up his ministrations for another minute, Joshua reeling in it and Jeonghan's gentle touches to his neck. 

"I think he's ready for you, Hannie." Seungcheol voices. 

A smirk. "I think so too. What do you think, baby?" 

Joshua looks up at him with hooded eyes, and he swears Jeonghan has never looked so good. 

He's always beautiful, but right now - a light layer of sweat on his pretty face, that drugged out expression he's wearing - he looks downright unreal. 

"Yes, I'm ready." 

He's still a little afraid, knowing this part might hurt a little, but he's so ready. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol switch positions, Seungcheol now the one kneeling beside him and Jeonghan in front. 

"How would you feel about me doing you raw, Shua? Filling you up with my cum?" Jeonghan questions, voice husky with arousal, and _holy shit_. 

Joshua has never heard or seen his best friend like this, but it's turning him on like no other. 

"Yes, yes, Jeonghan." Joshua whines out, trying not to sound as desperate as he feels but failing miserably. 

"That's my good boy." Jeonghan responds with a look on his face that could only be described as lustful, before squirting some lube onto hand and slathering it over his cock. 

Just watching Jeonghan do so makes Joshua's heart pick up in speed. This is actually happening. 

"Okay, Shua. You are really going to have to relax for me." Jeonghan reminds him. "Can you do that for me, baby boy?" 

Well, if Jeonghan keeps calling him that then Joshua could probably do anything. 

"Yes, Jeonghan." He murmurs, earning a gentle smile. 

He works not to automatically clench up when he feels the tip of Jeonghan's cock at his entrance and it isn't easy. He closes his eyes an tries to relax all of his muscles fully and he feels Jeonghan begin to push in. 

Once he's halfway in Joshua already feels so full. Jeonghan stops for a moment, seemingly waiting to see if Joshua will object but he doesn't, so he continues. 

Pretty soon Jeonghan is seated fully inside of him, hips nestled to Joshua's ass. It's a little overwhelming and Joshua can't lie and say it doesn't hurt some. But all he can think about is how he isn't a virgin anymore and how pathetically happy that makes him. 

"Can I move now, baby boy?" Jeonghan asks, and he sounds wrecked. Joshua can't help but feel a bit smug thinking about how he made Jeonghan that way. 

Joshua nods, finally locking eyes with Jeonghan to show him he is serious. He's ready. 

Jeonghan pulls back out and plunges in again swiftly, and _oh_. He's not going to go easy on him. 

Joshua lets out a moan and Jeonghan smirks, taking this as a good sign, before he repeats the motion again. 

He, just like Seungcheol, doesn't waste his time in speeding up and Joshua is a mess in no time. Jeonghan has already found his prostate and Joshua is a moaning, whining mess - gripping the white bedsheets desperately. 

Seungcheol is kissing down his neck, his chest - mouthing around his hardened nipples - which only adds to the pleasure thrumming through Joshua's lower body right now. 

"Fuck, Shua, you feel so good." Jeonghan grunts. "Your tight little hole feels so perfect around me, sweetheart." 

Jeonghan takes one of his legs, propping it over his shoulder so the angle is even deeper and Joshua lets out a shrill whine - Jeonghan picking up the pace to go even faster. 

"There we go, baby. So good for us." Seungcheol murmurs, now beginning to stroke Joshua's cock in time with Jeonghan's thrusts. 

"Jeonghan, I-"

"Are you gonna come, sweetie? Huh? Are you gonna come on daddy's cock?" Jeonghan asks, his thrusts not slowing in the slightest. 

Joshua moans at that, not knowing Jeonghan could be so dominant, but fuck if it's not the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

"Yeah, Jeonghan." He replies with a moan. 

"Huh? That's not my name, baby boy. What do you call me?" He asks, burning holes in Joshua with his stare. 

Joshua blushes. 

"Y-yes, daddy." He answers, and Jeonghan awards him with a winning smirk. 

"There we go." He praises. "Come for me, baby boy." 

And with a final jerk of Seungcheol's hand and a porn-star like moan, Joshua does - releasing all over his tummy and Seungcheol's hand. 

The overwhelming tightness of Joshua tensing around his cock has Jeonghan coming undone too, and he comes inside of Joshua's tight heat. 

Joshua feels Jeonghan filling him up and it only makes him moan harder through his release, feeling like Jeonghan is claiming him somehow. 

Jeonghan pulls out, watching in fascination as his cum pours out of Joshua's hole and down his thighs in pretty white streams. 

He wishes he had a picture of this for later. But hopefully, he'll get to see it again in the future. 

Joshua sighs and closes his eyes. That just happened. He isn't a virgin anymore. 

"Hey." He hears from beside him, looking over to meet Seungcheol's caring eyes. 

"You good?" 

Joshua smiles and nods. "I'm great." 

Seungcheol leans down then, planting a gentle kiss on Joshua's lips, and Joshua feels butterflies. 

Jeonghan arrives back with a wet cloth to wipe down both Joshua and Seungcheol - who apparently came sometime within the whole ordeal. 

"Aw, we're sorry we didn't help you come Seungcheol." Jeonghan said with a frown. 

"It's okay. Tonight was supposed to be about Joshua." He says, with a smile. 

"Don't worry, you can fuck me next time." Joshua says with a yawn, not really realizing the implications before it's out of his mouth. 

He opens his eyes to see Seungcheol and Jeonghan staring at him. 

"I-I mean, if you want to! You know, if you want there to be a next time.." He trails off, unsurely. 

Seungcheol grins. "You're so cute." 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan gather on either side of him, pulling the white plush comforter over them all, snuggling Joshua. 

"Of course we want there to be. We want you, Joshua. Always." Jeonghan promises, laying his first kiss on Joshua's lips. 

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
